Invierno
by Jakke'91
Summary: Arthur regresa del campo de batalla.


(Traducción de la historia de Inessa_Caliburn

Original: /works/691065)

Invierno

Tu día comienza con el sabroso calor de Arthur en tus labios. Pero cuando despiertas, descubres que no era más que una ilusión y en tu boca solo encuentras el sabor del hambre y la soledad.

Son días duros en Camelot. El frío impide que la tierra de alimento, y la guerra, a su vez, impide el paso de los comerciantes a esta tierra olvidada de Dios. La debilidad impide a los hombres cazar y el hambre es, en estos tiempos, una compañía leal.

Tú has desarrollado el hábito de no hacer nada más que plasmar tus pensamientos en trozos de pergamino, mientras tengas alguno y puedas permitirte malgastar tinta. Esto te ayuda a mitigar la soledad y piensas que, quizás, podrías dejárselos leer a Arthur cuando regrese, porque él es un príncipe que se preocupa por su pueblo. Él quiere ser cercano a ellos, incluso durante tiempos de hambruna, ya os lo demostró cuando Gedref maldijo Camelot. Y cuando le diste una rata estofada, que no se negó a comerla. Ríes ante el recuerdo y piensas que ahora tú comerías una rata con gusto.

Estás fuera, en la parte baja del pueblo, cuando vez a Gwen. Ella está más débil y delgada de lo que solía estar, pero acarrea un cubo lleno de agua. Susurras un hechizo para intentar facilitarle el esfuerzo. Sabes que Gwen es una persona fuerte por lo que no quieres ser visto ayudándola en una tarea tan fácil si puedes evitarlo, pues eso demostraría aún más vuestra debilidad. A pesar de tus esfuerzos, ahora tu magia no es más que una chispa, así que decides acercarte a ella y agarrar una de las asas, sonriéndole. Llevarla juntos parece un gran compromiso.

De repente, oyes a los centinelas moviéndose en las torres de vigilancia y, como siempre, no sabes si deberías sentir regocijo o temor por lo que ese movimiento significa, aunque usualmente suele prevalecer el segundo sentimiento. Pronto la noticia se difunde: una delegación de caballeros se aproxima. Ellos siguen con vida, pero eso significa que la vanguardia está aún cerca.

Arthur nunca regresa con ellos. Arthur es uno de los caballeros de primera línea, aunque sea el príncipe y debería concentrarse en mantenerse vivo para comandar su ejército, él se coloca a sí mismo en peligro estando en el frente. Pero así es Arthur, un maldito, _heroico_, estúpido, _valiente_ y tonto caballero.

Te gustaría estar con él, pero te lo prohibió. Pensó que serías más útil en el castillo, en lugar de ser un obstáculo en la batalla. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ser útil mientras estás aquí, hambriento y pensando constantemente en él, en el hecho de que salvar su vida es tu razón de vivir? Sin ti, él podría morir estúpida y heroicamente.

Andas hacia el castillo, intentando realmente ser útil, y con la esperanza – o miedo –de que los caballeros puedan decirte algo, que quizás no quieras saber.

Corres a través de los pasillos de piedra, tan lejos como te permiten tus fuerzas. Miras a tus pies mientras caminas ya que tiendes a trastabillar incluso cuando tienes todas tus fuerzas, por no hablar de cuando estás tan débil. Es por ello que no te das cuenta que hay alguien en tu camino hasta que chocas con él.

Vas a disculparte, aunque tengas problemas para respirar, pero cuando alzas los ojos, te encuentras enlazado en los irises azules de tu príncipe.

"Merlin." Sólo un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Te quedas congelado y le miras, porque no hay duda de que es Arthur, y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Su pelo es mucho más largo que antes, su barba desaliñada, su armadura –¿Eso es sangre? –parece demasiado grande para él, dado que está tan delgado ahora. Su rostro luce cansado, no tan juvenil como antes. Pero sus ojos son los mismos. Y tú nunca lo has amado tanto como lo haces en este momento.

"Sire," tu respiración al contestar condensa el aire. En un momento, tus manos se encuentran en sus mejillas.

Él parece reacio mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos, pero entonces se entrega a tu toque y tú piensas en cuanto lo has echado de menos. Juzgando por la forma en la que vacila al acercarse, él debe de haber estado sin el toque de otro humano durante todos estos meses.

"Ven conmigo," dices agarrándolo de una muñeca y esperando un asentimiento antes de girarte y llevarle a sus habitaciones. Te gustaría arrastrarlo al menos, pero estás muy débil para eso, y él se mantiene a tu ritmo.

Cierras la puerta tras vosotros y lo miras de nuevo, buscando a tu príncipe debajo de esa barba rubia. Mantienes su cara entre las manos y le besas, suavemente (¡_Dios, sus labios!)_. Esto parece espabilarle y deja caer la cabeza en tu cuello –tú no estás acostumbrado a las cosquillas de su barba –rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos. Tú todavía estás abrazándolo tan estrechamente como puedes y dejas que él te abrace durante mucho tiempo, escuchando su respiración y disfrutando del olor de su piel. Duele; duele lo mucho que lo has extrañado, duele saber que está sufriendo y pronto deberá marchar de nuevo. Y allí fuera, en el campo de batalla, tú no podrás estar con él. No podrás estar allí para abrazarlo cuando sufra.

"Aquí, te lavaré," dices sonriéndole e invitándole a sentarse. Mientras le lavas y cortas el pelo le cuentas sobre Camelot. Nada de lo que dices está escrito en los trozos de pergamino que has ido coleccionando en tu habitación porque él no necesita saber lo duro que es todo para su gente. No ahora. Omites muchas cosas y al final tienes la impresión de que sólo estás inventando. Pero él sonríe y eso es lo único que importa.

Cuando acabas, él es un poco más _Arthur_ y tú estás orgulloso. Aún está demasiado delgado. Lo notas más cuando te abraza y te besa sin su armadura puesta. Tú siempre has sido el único larguirucho, con unas prominentes costillas. Ahora tus costillas y las suyas casi se tocan, y no debería sentirse bien, pero lo hace. Es maravilloso porque es _Arthur _y está en tus brazos e irradia calor, incluso si todo lo demás a vuestro alrededor es frío.

Le devuelves el beso, aprisionas su cabello entre tus dedos y trazas su cuello, sus hombros, cualquier parte que puedas alcanzar con tus labios. Cuando lo desvistes es aún más evidente que su cuerpo es diferente. Hay muchas más cicatrices que antes y tú las delineas, una a una, con las puntas de tus dedos. Muchas de ellas ya están curadas, otras son más recientes y Arthur todavía sisea cuando las tocas. Te inclinas para besar una cicatriz larga en su pecho, como si así pudieras compensar el hecho de que _no estabas_ allí cuando se la hizo.

Los movimientos de tus manos se vuelven frenéticos y pronto es obvio que no es suficiente.

"Por favor Arthur. Necesito sentirte." Susurras aferrándote a sus hombros.

"No." Responde jadeando, y tú alzas tus ojos, sorprendido. "Estás muy débil" concluye.

"¡No me importa, te necesito!" insistes, manteniéndole la mirada mientras ruedas tus caderas, haciendo vuestras erecciones encontrarse.

Cuando él se aleja, te duele.

"He visto a mis hombres muriendo delante de mí, Merlin. He tenido que saquear pueblos por el bien de su alimentación. He visto mucha sangre. He- ," para y alza uno de sus puños dejándolo reposar en su frente. "No quiero herirte a ti también."

Acaricias sus mejillas.

"¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Saber que tú estabas peleando solo con el enemigo? ¿Cada bendito día preguntándome si estarías vivo, si sobrevivirías y volverías a tu reino, a mí? ¿Preguntándome si yo viviría lo suficiente para verte de nuevo? Te necesito Arthur, y sufriré muchísimo más si no puedo tenerte ahora."

Toma aire y te acerca, te abraza y te besa, una y otra vez hasta que te sientes mareado. Levanta tu camisa y tan pronto como se da cuenta de que tus costillas son tan evidentes en tu pecho, se congela, por un momento, pero pronto continua desvistiéndote.

"Eres tan frágil." Dice mirando tu pecho.

Tú peleas contra la urgencia de esconderte porque te sientes avergonzado de recibir esa mirada de pena, pero es Arthur y él te mira como si fueras lo más maravilloso que ha ocurrido en su mundo, y tú confías en él.

"Tú también luces frágil, pero no lo eres. Ni yo tampoco." Respondes en sus labios.

Te hace girar y tú reposas tus manos en la pared de piedra. Está frío, pero no lo sientes mientras Arthur lame un camino por tu espina dorsal con su lengua y te prepara. Entonces él se introduce en ti y no existe nada a parte de sus embestidas, su cuerpo contra el tuyo, dentro tuyo. Y duele, (_Dios si duele_), pero también te hace sentir vivo. Te hace sentir que él está vivo. Él es más y más tu _Arthur_ con cada embiste. Dolor y placer se funden y, una vez más, no hay nada aparte de vosotros dos.

FIN


End file.
